


Reachtale

by AlyssEiz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssEiz/pseuds/AlyssEiz
Summary: In this story, Frisk is 15 years old and  Chara is 17 (but we all know that Chara is way older than Frisk). And 'The Angel and 'The Angel of Death' will have their battle for the first time.When Frisk/Chara fought Sans and defeated him. Frisk was out of control and Chara took control and made a reset. Then Frisk woke up, she was lying on a golden flowers. And Frisk was wearing Sans' blue jacket and Papyrus' scarf or cape and Frisk has magic. Then Frisk started her journey while remembering all the deaths of their friends. She continued to move forward until she reached the end.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A laugh echoed on the Judgement Hall as bones were to almost to break the Hall, bloodstains everywhere and shattered stained glass. The heavy breathing of a monster soul and a laugh of a human soul. They stand facing each other, the sinner and the host. A battle between a sinner and a host that might predict the future whether it leads to "The End" or "The Beginning". There stands Frisk holds a blood stained knife. Her body was badly hurt and some of her body parts has already broken some bones. Frisk breathes deep and faster trying to get rid of the pain she's feeling as she put her hand on her bleeding left shoulder.

"heh. give up now, kid. let's get this over with an ya' know, rest? this is gettin' really tiring." Sans said as he tried to catch his breath. Frisk could sense that Sans is at almost at his limits. "i know, you're STILL there. come back to us." he continued. When Frisk heard what Sans said, she flinched as if she would like to throw the knife away and run to Sans and hug him even though she knew what would happen if she did. For a moment, the hall was silent and it seems that everything has stopped and as it stops it was the two of them who were left. Frisk and Sans. It was just like the very first time they met. Just the two of them staring at each other, standing a bit far away from each other. Frisk wished that it was just like that. But now, in this hall, everything was different. A big tension between them and their distance has grown wider apart from each other. Suddenly, a tear drop echoed in the hall. Sans was now looking at her with his white pupils, speechless. Frisk was...crying. It was a silent cry but her tears wont stop from falling. Sans averts his eyes as Frisk continued to sob.

"...im sorry.." Frisk finally spoke. **_What?_** A voice spoke inside her. _**You...You really can't continue a job, yes? Do you think you can turn back now?**_ Deep inside Frisk it was Chara whisphering behind her with mischievous smile on his face. _**Come on~**_ Chara said as he slowly slide his hands on Frisk's hand and hold her hand with the knife then points it to Sans. Sans didn't move an inch instead he just watched Frisk what would be her next move.

" _ **Move and FIGHT.**_ " This time there was a hint of annoyance in Chara's voice. _**"MOVE!"**_ Frisk charged at Sans she was aiming right at Sans. Sans was about to dodge it but then Frisk stopped halfway,trembling. Frisk grabbed her hand with a knife. 

_**"Frisk don't make this hard for me!"**_ Frisk was holding her hand with a knife, tightly as if the blood in her hand would stop flowing. Frisk's left eye were crimson red signing that it was Chara then at the moment Frisk opened her right eye, it was a color of a gold. Sans was observing her and then saw her eyes. Sans knew that there was something wrong. Sans have seen Frisk's eyes before but not like this.

"h...e..lp.." a voice came out of Frisk then Sans flinched. There was something in Frisk's eyes that Sans understood quickly but before Sans made a move a dark aura came out of Frisk. Her eyes starts turning to black and its spilling black tears...It was then Chara finally took control..then it is when Chara moved fast towards Sans. As Sans was about to defend Chara has sliced him into half really hard. Chara's face was really dark. Sans coughed some blood then falls into the ground. 

"Aw, too easy." Chara placed his feet on Sans' skull. " Too bad, _your dear friend_ is also gone. You know, i really feel alive right now." Then Chara stopped as he looked down at Sans. "Oh. You can't hear me, can you?" then Sans turned into an ashe without saying any word.

A laugh echoed on the Judgement Hall, a dark mischievous laugh as the Judgement Hall was filled into darkness then Chara..RESETS.

Deep inside the darkness...there was a crying lonely soul.

A cold breeze hits the human's skin as the flowers caressed its skin. Frisk woke up above the buttercup flowers as her eyes were looking steadily at the entrance of the Underground. Frisk got up as she hold her head. She looked around and there was nothing but buttercup flowers. She stood up as leave the room. She noticed that she was in Toriel's place. Then she knew that everything was RESET. She walked as a mother goat was waiting for her. 

"Hello, dear." Toriel said. Everything that Toriel said to her was all just the same. Nothing much has changed. Toriel said the same puzzles around this place and some monsters to encounter. There were moments that she would just stare at the room to observe. She couldn't remember much of her memories after she fought with Sans. It was all blurry. Frisks sighed then she noticed that she was thinking about what happened before as she looked up at the entrance of Toriel's home. Despite those thinking she welcomed herself in Toriel's house. Toriel has prepared them a pie and ,of course, a story. But Frisk has heard all of them before. She asks Toriel about what she was reading and Toriel responded after then Toriel gave Frisks a look.

" Are you feeling cold?" she asks. Frisk couldn't understand what she was asking but she though maybe it was because she's wearing sweater.

"A blue jacket and a red scarf really fits you, child."

"..." Frisks looked at her clothes and she really was wearing a jacket and a scarf. Not just any jacket but it was Sans' jacket and Papyrus' red scarf. She couldn't understand. It seems like something's odd and has changed. "No.I'm fine. I like it warmth." Frisks replied. Toriel chuckled. "Okay then, dear. You should get some rest." Toriel reminded with a caring hint on her voice. Frisk stood up and went to the bedroom. Toriel waited for Frisk to leave then she sighed. "That child must've been hurt." Toriel must've noticed the bandage on Frisk's left cheek. " I think, I need to talk with those monsters..." 

Frisk's woke up and found herself inside a bedroom she'd been before. ' _I have to leave'_ she though. Then she sneak into the stairs then went down. She saw Toriel and she knew what would happen. Toriel would fight her but then eventually will let her go. " Be safe, dear." Toriel hugged Frisk as she leaves.

Now, Frisk is facing the door. The entrance and the real beginning of her journey. When she went out it was all snowy as before. Then when she reached at at almost the bridge, there appears a smiling face before her. The skeleton reached it's hand to welcome the human.

" don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Frisk looked at him then she smiled at him bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a pain in Frisk's face, but tried her best not to show it. Frisk knew that Sans was aware of the timelines and the RESETS. She knew that Sans was mad at her. Frisk didn't know what kind of expression she would wear but she just used her usual one....a poker face yet there was a hint of pain and happiness. Frisk took a step forward but when she did stepped her feet on the ground it felt as if she was at the judgement hall and it felt like she stabbed by a hundred bones on her body right at the moment she stepped forward. But she didn't flinched and remained focus. She took Sans' hand and was expecting that Sans would prank them but there was nothing. Frisk was confused then she looked at Sans , who was staring at her.

"the name's sans. sans the skeleton." Sans said while still holding the human's tiny hands. 

"Oh, my name is Frisk." Frisk replied. Sans slipped his eyes to Frisk's hand and saw some burnt skin that made Sans' white pupils to disappear. "nice to meet'cha." then Sans let go of the human's hand as Frisk nodded. For a moment, there was silence between them that caused some awkward atmosphere towards them until Sans spoke. "okay then, kid. my brother might be waiting for you out there, so go ahead." Sans walked away then vanished into thin air. Frisk was confused. Sans was different in this timeline, but instead she let it all be. 

She continued her journey in the Snowdin as she met monsters that she have encountered before, Frisk was happy seeing them all doing fine as then she encountered the tall skeleton, Papyrus. With Papyrus nothing was different, the puzzles, his attitudes or his actions but there was someone missing. Papyrus was doing his puzzles alone. Sans wasn't there at all. 

"YOU MUST BE LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER." Frisk looked at Papyrus. " THAT LAZY SANS SAID THAT HE WAS GOING OUT FOR SOME BUSINESS, BUT PROBABLY HE WOULD LAY HIS BACK ON THE COUCH AGAIN!" Papyrus said then Frisk smiled. 

"Is that so? He must be tired then?" Frisk replied as she laughed softly. "WHAT?! HE IS ALWAYS EXHAUSTED FOR NO REASON AT ALL!" Papyrus stomped his foot on the snow ground. Frisk laughed softly. "ANYWAY HUMAN, YOU HAVE BEATEN ME ON MY PUZZLE BUT THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE EASY." Papyrus said as he left Frisk. Frisk was still smiling but then it fades. Frisk started walking then she reached some frozen floor. She sat there and she looked at her reflection. She stared at her reflection then she reached her hand on her face's reflection. She caressed it as if she was looking for something unusual. Or was it? For a moment, she tried to recall about what happened before she woke up on the flower bed. She looked deeply on her reflection, she opened her eyes but still she saw nothing and thought of nothing but her face and her shining golden eyes. Frisk's eye lowered. She stood up with a smile on her face and walked but then she slipped on the ice. 

"Ow..." Frisk rubbed her bottom to relieve the pain. ' _Ice'_ she warned herself but then chuckled a little. Maybe laughing at her clumsiness then Frisk continued. 

Behind the trees there was someone.

Frisk has finally reached the end of the Snowdin and as before Papyrus was waiting for her. The same scene as before yet so different. A scene flashed through Frisk's memory that caused her head to feel pain.

_Frisk has reached the end of the Snowdin and saw Papyrus. Frisk was holding a knife and Papyrus on her way. "Ah, it must be one of the stupid puzzles, isn't it?" she murmured behind her breath. "How stupid."_

_"PREPARE HUMAN F-!" Before Papyrus could continue his words, Frisk charged at him with a red flashing eye then slashed his head out of his body. Papyrus' head came out flying and fell on the ground._

_"AH. IT'S OKAY HUMAN! I CAN STILL-!" Papyrus cut his words as he looked at the emotionless expression of the human. "IT'S OKAY,HUMAN. B-BUT WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS!" Papyrus said while still wearing a kind smile on his face. "I BELIEVE IN YOU!ALL YOU NEED IS SOMEONE! AND I BELIEVE YOU CAN CHANGE!" Papyrus encouraged then Frisk walked towards him then kneel down before his head. Frisk said nothing then Frisk raised her hand then smashed Papyrus face on the snow until it crushed into pieces as it's body turned into ashes._

_Frisk was smiling widely as some tears starts falling from her cheeks. Frisk stood up while looking down on the traces of Papyrus' head on the snow while her tears wont stop from falling._

" _HUMAN..."_

_"HUMAN.."_

_"HUM_ AN...!"

"HUMAN!" Frisk was back to her senses when she finally heard Papyrus call her. Papyrus ran to her. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOU HAVE BEEN STARING AT THE GROUND FOR A LONG TIME!" Papyrus said as he reached his hand on Frisk's shoulder. "HUMAN, I-" before Papyrus could finish Frisk eyes were welling up with tears.

"HUMAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Papyrus panicked. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Frisk touched her face and she noticed that she was crying. "Huh?" Papyrus sighed as he gave Frisk a pat on the head then he have the human a warm hug. "THERE,THERE, HUMAN. I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU TIRED AND CRY.YOU MUST'VE FOUND MY PUZZLES DIFFICULT PASS, DIDN'T YOU? NYEHEHEHEHE!" Frisk hugged him back as she chuckled.

Papyrus invited Frisk to their home and made her stay. While Frisk was there she didn't much wondered around the house ever since she's already went in there for a lot of times. Frisk took of her jacket and scarf on the sofa as she lay her body on sofa. Frisk closed her eyes. 

It was so dark around. Frisk walked and walked and yet there was nothing until her family showed up. Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans and everyone she held dear in her heart. She ran towards that light as it vanished as her fingertips touched them. 

" How are you?" she heard a voice behind her as hands appeared beside her head and covers her eyes. " How are you doing...." Frisk gasped she knew this voice. This voice that had told her what to do. This voice that told her what to commit. 

" ** _ ~~FRISK?"~~_** then she felt something have stabbed her from her body up to her soul. She fell on the dark void ground then she saw a red flashing eye staring at her with a smile as she fell. Frisk woke up immediately then grabbed her jacket and scarf. ' _I have to leave'_ she said to herself. She opened the door and was about to leave. 

"where you goin' ,kid?" she looked back and Sans was sitting near the sofa. "pap, told me to watch over you since you were tired of his puzzles." 

"Oh, thank you. But I'm alright." she gave Sans a kind smile. For some reason, Sans' white pupils disappeared again. "Thank you for letting me stay for a while." she smiled as she turned back against him. As she was about to leave Sans grabbed her by the wrist. Frisk stopped. "Is...there something wrong?" Frisk looked back at him. Sans was silent for a while then let go of Frisk's hand. "heh. it's nothing, kid." Sans replied with a bit joke tone of his voice. " I guess my bones were just rattling." Frisk laughed a bit. "I'll be leaving now." Frisk said with a smile as she went outside of the house.

"kid!" Sans called by the door. 

Frisk looked back at him. Sans was silent for a while.

"it's nothing. go ahead." Sans said. Frisk gave him a wave of goodbye and a smile then left. Sans watched her leave. He closed the door and saw Papyrus. "SANS! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OVER THE HUMAN!" Papyrus said. 

"she already left,bro. and she said thank you." 

"HMM. I HOPE THEY COME BACK SOONER. I HAVEN'T LET THEM TASTE MY COOKINGS!" Papyrus said as he went back to the kitchen.

Sans was silent.

" take care cuz _someone_ really cares about you....."

"...frisk." 


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk met Monster Kid through their journey. Monster Kid kept on talking about Undyne, on how cool and strong she is. Monster Kid really admire her so much. Frisk thought the same thing too. For her, Undyne was brave, strong and kind at the same time. She may sometimes be rude in her words but Frisk understood that she meant it in a different way. Monster Kid was so excited to see her so Monster Kid bid Frisk a see you later and ran fast.

Frisk sat down on the ground as she took her shoes off. She placed her feet on the glowing blue water as she feel pain on her foot. 

"A bruise?" she murmured. She took a deep breath then lets go. For a minute, she let herself rest in this cold place. Beside her, there was an echo flower. It seems to be not speaking, maybe a new sprout. Frisk stared at it as she leans her face closer. 

"Don't give up..." she whispered. " stay determined and.." she stopped.

" keep reaching to it." she continued.

Frisk was walking until she reached a statue. Frisk have seen this statue a lot of times, that sound of a calming sound of the rain, makes her feel at ease. ' _A memory statue..'_ she thought as Chara and Asriel crossed her mind. She got an umbrella and placed it on the sitting statue. Then suddenly a music started playing. _'It's..beautiful'_. Frisk watched the statue for a while and then left. Frisk pull the hood of her jacket because it was raining and Frisk got another umbrella for them and for Monster Kid.

" Yo! You got us an umbrella?" Monster Kid ran through Frisk.

" Let's go!" the monster said excitedly. Monster Kid and Frisk walked together and he couldn't stop talking about Undyne again. Frisk remembered the last run where Monster Kid blocked their way trying to protect his idol, Undyne. But in the end, it was Undyne who protected him from death. Undyne fought them with all their power until the very end and Undyne was willing to sacrifice her life for everyone, especially for the one she cared the most...Frisk opened their eyes a little and looked at their hand. She couldn't forget everything she did to every monster in the Underground. Up until now, every time Frisk looked at their friends, Frisk remembers everything, it keeps flashing like a broken plate of film that they could never stop seeing, it feels like torture. 

" Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Monster Kid warned he couldn't do anything but verbally warned her since he cannot pull Frisk back since he has no hands. Frisk didn't hheard Monster Kid but only heard the 'Stop' word then Frisk bumped to the wall and fell. Frisk was thinking too much and didn't even had the time to look at their way. Monster Kid ran through Frisk and asked if she was alright. Frisk stood up and touched their forehead, it was bruised. Monster Kid looked at Frisk's forehead and made a worried look.

"Why weren't you looking on the way?" Monster Kid said. 

"I-im sorry." Frisk replied as she massaged her forehead, relieving the pain. "Don't you have anything to patch you bruise?" Frisked searched her jacket's pocket. "Oh.." she pulled out her hand and there was a bandage. Frisk smiled. She put placed the bandage on her forehead then pats it. 

"Sheesh, be careful next time." Monster Kid said.

" You wanna see Undyne,right? So,here." Monster Kid kneel down and looked at Frisk.

"Climb on my shoulders." Monster Kid offered.

"Thank you." Frisk replied as they climbed on the monster's shoulders. Frisk looked at Monster Kid. " Don't worry about me. I'll get another way." he said and started to walk to find another way.

Frisk continued in the other room. Frisk looked at the way and they remembered that this was the place where Undyne attacked them with spears. Frisk walked and stopped when they saw an aquatic blue circle in front of them until more circle appeared around them. Frisk gasped.Then a spear went out of each circle and disappeared. Undyne appeared at the bottom. Frisk started running to find the way out and even they're running spears were still appearing from the floor and if she did a wrong step she'll die. Frisk ran so fast until she accidentally stepped on a circle and a spear entered their foot that pinned them to the ground. Frisk let out a loud yelp and started pulling her foot from the spear. But the more they pull it the more it hurts but then suddenly the spear disappeared and more circles were appearing around her. Frisk's breath went fast as sweat trickled down her skin. This time, Frisk tried to run faster but she couldn't step her other foot and it had a whole on it and was bleeding. This caused her to slow down. But Frisk never gave up and ran until she reached the dead end. Frisk panicked and couldn't think of anything but the attacks stopped. Frisk heard hard footsteps coming closer to her. Frisk looked back and she saw Undyne holding a spear. Undyne used her spear to cut the wooden floor and it caused Frisk to fall.

" ** _Hahahaha..."_** Frisk heard someone's voice. She searched for the voice but couldn't see anything. 

_**~~"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"~~**_ a smiling bloody face appeared before her vision.

Frisk woke up as she gasped. Frisk was still breathing fast and sweating. It was _him._

Frisk stood up but not stepping her other foot. Frisk looked around. The place was filled of water and garbage. She was at the Garbage Dump. Frisk was hesitating whether she would continue or not because of her bleeding foot. Frisk looked at her foot, it didn't stop bleeding. But Frisk didn't had any choice but to endure another pain in order to save. So Frisk ran, Frisk clenched their teeth, trying not to shout. It was really painful but Frisk endured the pain because for Frisk that was nothing compared from the pain of the her friends from the last run. Frisk kept on thinking on others' feelings that they've had forgot about herself. Frisk couldn't help thinking about what would happen if Undyne and them fought. It felt like this time would have changes. Frisk was sure that they have to try harder to befriend Undyne.

Frisk took the Astronaut Food from the cooler and when Frisk was about to reach the quiet room, Frisk didn't expect that Mad Dummy wouldn't appear. So, Frisk had no choice but face him. Even though Frisk could FIGHT, Frisk just kept on dodging the attacks and giving MERCY to him no matter how much he hurt them. While they were fighting, Frisk learned how to use their magic, to dodge and hit the attacks of the enemy. Mad Dummy fired his dummies and hired a robot dummies but he also fired them so he just used a knife instead but he also ran out of knife and began laughing. Napstablook happened to pass by while using his tears it hits the Dummy and left. Frisk went to Napstablook's house and became friends. Frisk say goodbye and started to walk.

The more she walk deeper the darker it gets then she noticed the lonely echo flower. It said "B E H I N D Y O U." Frisk didn't do anything, instead she leaned her face close to the flower then whispered something.

When she reached the bridge Monster Kid approached her and tell Frisk that Undyne said to him was to stay away from the human. But Frisk saved his skin when he slipped from the bridge and was about to fall. Monster Kid tried to protect his new friend from Undyne and Undyne left without saying a word, probably going to her arena or something. Monster Kid thanked her. " You should go home." Frisk said as Monster Kid agreed and left. Frisk went to Undyne's Arena and Undyne attacked the human.

" That's it!! No more running away!!!" Undyne shouted as she attacked Frisk with a spear. Frisk managed to dodge the first attack. Frisk waited for Undyne's next attack. Undyne raised her spear and a hundreds of spears appeared above her. Frisk's eyes went wide.

" Not...bad,for a kid like you. But how about this!?" Undyne said as she point her spear to the human then slowly the spears started to strike the human. But then when it flew to the human, Frisk quickly dodge the spears and when more of the spears were coming for her, Frisk raised her hand without thinking and then suddenly, bones shielded her. Frisk was surprised that she's got this magic just like the skelebros. She was about to smile but she didn't noticed the two spears behind her and struck her from the shoulder and her back. Frisk cried. Frisk held her shoulder and gripped. Undyne smiled at her, a smile of a victory. Frisk looked at the heroine . Frisk fled. She tried to ran fast as she could but still Undyne, caught her.

"Hey! Stop!! You're not going anywhere!" Undyne said as she threw her spear to the fleeing human. The spear struck Frisk through her back ,once more, that crossed through her body. Frisk fell down and coughed. Frisk looked at her hand it was covered with blood. Frisk clenched her hand that was covered with blood. Frisk tried to stand up but Undyne pushed their face on the ground. Frisk was bleeding everywhere.

"Why don't you just give me your SOUL so that you won't have to suffer like this?! Huh!" Undyne said as she pushed the human head on the ground harder. Frisk looked at the way, they were near at the entrance of Hotland. Undyne let go of her face. Frisk just gotta run there fast. Frisk puts her both hands on the ground, trying to lift her body. She stood up and tried to run. "WHAT?! WHY YOU?!!!" Undyne raged then the moment Frisk stepped her foot blue spears appeared on the ground and pierced her body. 

Frisk woke up as she gasped. Frisk was still breathing fast and sweating. She was standing at the Quiet Place. She remembered that she was stabbed right exactly through her core. Frisk hugged herself as she went through the same path. She met Undyne again. But this time, she dodge Undyne's every attack with bones until she reached the Hotland. She looked at Undyne who didn't stepped a foot on the Hotland. Undyne looked at them and then she looked at her spear. She stabbed nothing but the ground. Undyne was pissed. She yelled and started to catch the human but Frisk was already at the end of the bridge. Undyne couldn't do anything but just stare at the human. Undyne threw the human a sharp glare and walked away. Frisk went back to the Quiet Area at the Waterfall to visit Undyne together with Papyrus.

When Frisk and Papyrus went inside, Papyrus jumped out of the window and the cooking began. Undyne and Frisk was supposed to cook spaghetti but with their ingredients and utensils even Undyne's house were destroyed. Undyne admitted that she couldn't force Frisk to like her after everything she'd done. So Undyne and Frisk fought again, Undyne let Frisk do the first attack. So Frisk hit her but it only deals one damage. Undyne told Frisk that she was a wimpy with a big heart and if she need her just give Papyrus a ring. Undyne left leaving the human with a smile. 

Frisk proceeded to the laboratory and met Alphys and Mettaton. Mettaton gave Frisk a little quiz while Alphys was helping her. Alphys upgraded Frisk's cellphone so that they could defeat Mettaton. While Frisk was walking at the Hotland, Frisk was still thinking what would happen next because it wasn't Frisk who did the reset. And Frisk couldn't believe that every dialogues that the previous bosses were all so different. _'Maybe it's because I, also changed? But no. The only thing that changed was my clothing.'_ Frisk thought to herself.

" I couldn't remember anything before Chara resets. All I remember was that I became a spirit and I lost con-." Frisk stopped frozen. Frisk now remembered everything, on how they fought Sans, on how she lost control.. Frisk remembered that Chara defeated Sans in his final blow. Chara was laughing because he had tasted his beautiful victory. Frisk also remembered that when she became a spirit she saw Sans and Papyrus' clothes for some reason. _But why is it there?_ she asked herself. She took it and buried it on her face and sobbed then Chara presses the RESET button.

" So that's why." Frisk realized. Frisk hugged  herself and felt the warmth of her friends. Frisk lift her head and stood straight as she continued her journey with a smile.


	4. Sincerity

Frisk traveled through Hotland, she had encountered the monsters she had met before. She had also learned how to use her magic, with this it has became easier for Frisk, she could even travel fast if she wanted to (but she didn't she wanted to befriend every monsters that she would encounter). It became easier for Frisk to dodge their attacks even more, maybe it was because she had magic so that every encounters was smooth unlike before (except for Undyne). At some point, Frisk couldn't help it but use her magic, even in unnecessary situations. Maybe she finds it enjoyable, yet so frightening. Frightening because this magic was the same as the one who watched her be killed and killed her. But despite those, she didn't bother at all. Maybe because she blames herself from what had happened but hold her friends dear to her. She smiled to herself as she remembered all of her good memories with her friends. Frisk's phone suddenly rings.

"H-hello s-so t-there will lots of puzzles made by Mettaton ahead. B-but! Don't worry, I-i will help you out!S-so..." Then Alphys hungs up the phone. "Thank you." Frisk replied, she was sure that Alphys heard it since she was being watched by Alphys with her hidden cameras around the Hotland and the whole Underground.

Frisk had already cleared the puzzles with ,of course, the help of Alphys. She continued to walk as she noticed that it was getting darker and darker. Frisk's phone rung. " I-it's getting darker! I-I'll hack into the light system and brighten up!" She stopped then the lights went open and there was Mettaton. 

"OHHH YES!" Mettaton started. Mettaton had welcomed his viewers with his cooking show together with Frisk. The cooking went well until he said that the last piece was a human soul but then Alphys helped out and Metatton replaced the human soul with a canned food. Frisk knew what to do so she reached for that can with Alphys' help. 

Frisk took the elevator and went out. Sans saw Frisk was coming so he instantly stood out of his post but then stopped. As soon as Frisk almost reached him, Sans went back to his post. "hey there, kid." Sans started as Frisk went to him.

"yep. 'dog. apostrophe-dog." Sans joked. Frisk laughed as she smiled at him. "you buyin? only for 20 gold." Frisk nodded. Sans handed Frisk a hotdog then Frisk handed him a 20 gold. Frisk stayed there for a minute while she was stuffing herself with a hotdog. She hadn't eaten for a while since her journey started except when Sans and Frisk went to the Grillby's, Sans almost drink all the ketchup there. Frisk stood up, done with her rest and food. She looked at Sans and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Sans." 

"yer welcome, kid. stop by anytime." Sans said with a lazy look on his face. 

Puzzles had really made her slow down and tired because she keeps going back at the beginning whenever she did it wrong. But this time she had already memorized every puzzles that Mettaton set up. But if she managed to fail in anyways, Alphys was always there to help her. Until she encountered Mettaton again, this time they're in the news. Frisk completed the puzzle in time and proceeded on the elevator. As far as she remembers, she was going to the spiders' place, Muffet. She went out of the elevator and donated on the spiders. She went to the other rooms and there were more puzzles. Frisk wanted to finish it fast so took her time and completed every puzzles ahead her. Then she went to the next room with a lot of spider webs and spider. She could her Muffet talk because it was echoing in the whole room then suddenly she appeared before her.

"A human~" She said, Frisk didn't said anything then a fight went it. Muffet had tied some strings on Frisk. Frisk could hardly dodge because her move was only limited to four layers. Muffet has summoned her pet from the bottom and Frisk looked at it as she gave a smile on it. Muffet's pet was a bit happy when Frisk smiled at it. Then suddenly Muffet's attacks stopped. " Oh my! You have donated for my spiders!~" Muffet said as she loosen the strings on Frisk. 

" I will gladly let you go~ and thank you~" Muffet said as she gently put Frisk down and disappear in the dark. Frisk proceeded to the next. This was the room that where Mettaton would sing her and then put her on another puzzle again. Frisk fell down on the ground then Mettaton followed her. This color puzzle really burned some of her skin then Alphys came to save her from the fire around her that was about to burn her to death.

At the MTT Resort, Frisk came faster as she should be before. She noticed Sans was at the corner. Before Frisk approached him Sans walked towards her.

"hey, how 'bout grabbing some dinner with me first?" Sans started. Frisk nodded with a smile. "hehe great, thanks for treating me." Sans replied, Frisk pouts as she laughed a bit. "over here, i know a shortcut." Frisk followed Sans to his _'_ shortcut' and went inside the MTT Resort's restaurant. They both sat at the seat facing each other. Frisk could say that this restaurant was a bit fancy and she could hear the music was so calming. 

"So..." Sans started then Frisk turned around to look at Sans. "your journey's almost over, huh? you must really wanna go home." Frisk smiled bitterly. She knew that it was not about getting home. She knew something was waiting for her ahead. She knew this time was different. She knew she had done this journey because she was reaching for something else, for _someone._ She had noticed the changes within her journey, Sans' reactions, the dialogues and other stuff that where different from the other one. But to hide those, she just nodded to Sans but still with an empty answer.

"hey, i know the feeling, kid." Sans pauses. "though...sometimes it's better to take what's given to you." he continued as his eyes traveled on the the table through Frisk. Frisk didn't know what to say but Sans continue's anyways. "in here, you have food, house, and friends. is what you're doing really worth it?" Sans asked as he averted his eyes from Frisk. There was a silent between them but Frisk knew that Sans would continue to talk and tell her a story about Toriel who asked Sans for a favor to protect Frisk. That was she expected that Sans would say but he didn't. He was just silently staring at the table. He was not looking at Frisk. Frisk kept her head down unable to look at him either. 

"i'm rootin' for you, ki-,no,frisk." Sans said as he walked away from Frisk.

"Sans!" Frisk called. Frisk knew that this was really different. Everything went different. Sans was supposed to tell her that she would be dead where she stands but Sans didn't. Frisk was confused even though Sans the previous run. What does Sans think about me? How does Sans sees me? Why Sans is acting like this? Those questions flooded her. Sans turned around her. Frisk...had her hands tight on her chest. Heads down. "I..." Frisk said hesitating. She wasn't sure why she'd called him back. She didn't know what she just had done. She didn't know what Sans thinks about her. But one thing is for her was sure. Sans cares about her. Frisk lift up her head facing Sans. Sans flinched. Sans had seen her every expression but this? This was something that hit Sans right into his soul. Something that Sans had never seen before...

Frisk was smiling at him purely, eyes open, while tears flooded her eyes. Sans saw Frisk's eyes, the right was gold the left was blue with a shade of gold. But apart from that, he saw Frisk's soul grow bright red in her body and her eyes overflowing with love and sincerity.

" _Thank you, Sans_." 

_It fills you with **DETERMINATION.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have skipped the other events and just focused on Frisk's journey and a scene with Sans is a bit longer than the other ones.
> 
> Thank you for the support! and i hope you enjoyed it!~ Stay tuned~


	5. Frisk

After having a final duel with Mettaton, Frisk stayed at the MTT Resort's rooms. Frisk was a bit exhausted after their duel or you could say a 'dance and gorgeousness challenge'. Frisk chuckled as she tossed her body on the large bed. She felt so relieved at some point, knowing that, that 'someone' cared for her after all. Frisk stared at the ceiling with an empty expression on her face then suddenly her face burned hot. She rolled on the bed multiple-times, and it filled her with determination,somehow. She stopped, when thoughts crossed her mind. Frisk couldn't stop her thoughts like a train that keeps on passing by every minute. Once the night was over, she knew that she would be walking at the Judgement Hall. Frisk didn't know what awaits her at that place. Would she be judged by Sans? Would Chara show up? She didn't know anything but she was sure that she could reach a future where everyone was happy. A happy ending. Monster all freed. Save Chara. That was all it. But it wouldn't be easy. Too much thinking wouldn't help her she had just to focus. Frisk closed her slowly and went to sleep. 

As soon as she woke up, Frisk made herself ready. She ate lots and have taken a shower. She went out of the room and checked out. The counter was empty, there was nobody there, so she just left the keys and gold at the table. _'Strange...'_ she thought to herself. They would never leave the counter because all the key rooms were there and the golds, but now why? Frisk walked at the restaurant. Noone was there too. She searched the whole MTT Resort and noone was to be found. She teleports at Muffet's place and looked for her and her spiders. But noone. No spiders, no Muffet, even her pet was not there. She let thoughts fade but focused on looking for them. She went to Hotland, Alphys' laboratory, Waterfall and Snowdin. All of them were gone. Frisk breathed fast as the icy smoke went out. ' _No..it's not true.'_ Frisk said to herself. She went to the ruins at Toriel's. At the house, she looked and yelled for Toriel's name but noone was there. She walked out of the house and noticed that the huge door was open. _'She went outside?'_ Frisk asked herself. _'but she wouldn't do that..'_ Frisk walked at the snowy town. Searched everywhere but there was noone. Frisk screamed the monster's and her friend's name, hoping that someone or anyone might be there.

"Anyone?! Please tell me, where you are!" Frisk cried louder, almost begging for them to show up...

_But nobody came._

The human was lying down on the sofa. Frisk was at the skelebros' house. She also looked for Papyrus and Sans, but they were not there too. Frisk closed her eyes until she fell asleep. In her dreams, she could see her friends, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and the others. They were all having fun at the Underground, while the other monsters were at the surface. The Underground was the only place they could hang out better, because their friendship all started there. They were all laughing at each other, joking around and stuff. The next scenery was they were walking at the surface, the human world. Frisk's friends tasted human foods and they all seemed to like it. Frisk was so happy, this was the thing she had been working on from the very beginning. 

_"Frisk..."_ a voice echoed. " Did you hear that?" Frisk asked.

"what is it, kid?" Sans said. "I...I heard someone calling my name." Frisk replied. "nope. didn't hear a thing." 

_"Frisk.."_ a voice called, it was so gentle and it feels like it enveloping Frisk. Frisk stood up, she followed the voice that was calling for her. 

" _Frisk..s..ay.....mi....se.."_ the voice called but Frisk couldn't understand the words. Frisk followed the voice and it took her at the forest. But it was not dark and scary. There were a bed of golden flowers, just like Frisk's eye and a bright blue sky just like Frisk's right eye, a buttercups under the blue sky. "Wow, so pretty." Frisk was amazed. This feeling of calm. 

" _Frisk..."_ it called. 

Someone from behind extended a hand behind her head then covered her eyes. Then suddenly, the flowers were all covered in blood. Frisk's eyes widen. 

It whispered on Frisk's ear....

" Stay deteremined. We need you..." it said.

" _...Frisk."_

Then it pushed Frisk into the darkness.


	6. Light and Dark

Frisk woke up immediately. Her eyes wide open as her hands are covering them. Frisk's right eye was glowing blue and gold. Her head feels so heavy. She could remember what happened in her dream, but someone awoke her. Soft voice and soft hands. Frisk looked at her lap. There was a white fur on it. 'Asriel.' She thought. Frisk smiled bitterly as her hands still on her right eye, glowing. She took a deep breath to calm herself and when she do, she stood up from the sofa, ready to leave and face something that was waiting for her. She ran and ran until, she reached the Waterfalls.  
  
The echo flowers "Stay Determined, we need you..." the echo flower said around her. She closed her eyes and ran even faster, her soul growing brighter and brighter. As she stepped, she disappeared with a blue color. She blinked and when she opened her eyes She was nearly at the Judgement Hall. She swallowed as she continued to walk. In the next room there lies the Judgement Hall. The Hall that will tell the future. She entered the room as the light swallowed her. She removed her hand on her eyes as she opened them. And at the middle of the hall she saw...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chara was stepping on Sans' skull with a smile on his face. Sans' right eye glowing blue and yellow. "Ah, I'm having a good time with you under my foot, Trashbag." Chara said. Sans glared at him.  
  
"heh, yeah, guess i also had a good time when i killed you one time..." Sans smrk. "was it one time? or was it....nah, can't remember maybe i killed ya' more than the bones you had right now."   
  
"HAH! Let's see if you can still say that after I crush your face!" Chara stepped on Sans' skull harder on the ground. "agh!" Sans let out a scream. His head starting to have cracks.But before Chara could truly kill Sans...  
  
"CHARA!" a voice called out. Chara flinched. Frisk was staring at them, eyes open, glowing. Frisk walked towards them but still a distance between them. Chara looked at Frisk with disbelief. 

"What the fuck?" Chara started. Sans flinched at those words. "U-uh...what?" Frisk asked. 

"watch your mouth, kid." Sans warned. There was a silence for a moment. The awkward sensation filled them until Sans got the opportunity to turn Chara blue and get him off with him. Sans teleport beside Frisk, catching his breath. They both looked at Chara who was standing up. "I can't believe it...How are you still alive?!" Chara glared at Frisk.

"You will just get in my way again." Frisk didn't react. Chara spit the blood on his mouth as he continue. 

"It doesn't matter anyway." Chara continued. "so..." Sans started as he fixed himself. "i was right then, heh." 

"SHUT UP I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Chara attacked Sans, throwing a knife at him but Sans blocked it. Then Chara's gaze went to Frisk. Frisk was looking at Sans, she was looking if Sans was alright. 

"FRISK!" Chara called as black tears going out from his eyes. "Why are you so worried about him,anyway? He's just a good for nothing trash, who knows nothing but stand there and being useless!" Frisk looked at him. "Chara, he is not useless. He is my friend and I know he cares about me." Frisk defended. 

"Care?! That shit?! Cared for you? Frisk, are fucking blind? Don't make me laugh, will you?" Chara smiled mischievously. "Well, let me ask you this, then? Where was he when you were being attacked? Where was he when you were killed? Don't you remember HE killed you hundreds. HE doesn't even know that you're in pain. Up until now, HE DOESN'T forgive you yet. So tell me, Frisk. Does he care about you?" Chara asks. Frisk was silent, unable to answer. She was about to tell something but just kept it in. Sans didn't looked at Frisk. Chara chuckled. "See? You can't even answer." 

"I..." 

"I-i know. Sans would forgive me b-but.." Frisk clenched her fist. "it doesn't matter to me. But Sans is someone important to me. So, I don't care if he will hate me forever!" Frisk said with full confidence. "Heh, very persistent indeed." Chara looked at Frisk. Chara's eyes glowing red and black. 6 souls floated around him as he absorb them all. "But that won't last long."

Chara had absorb all 6 souls. He was God now, a powerful God. Chara was wearing a black suit and a black cape on his back. His horns on his head and crimson,almost blood color, eyes as darkness surrounds it. He summoned knives and it attacked Sans and killed him instant. 

"Sans!" Frisk looked at Sans who was slashed into half. Sans looked at her then disappeared. Frisk was weeping. She buried her palms on her face, while Chara was looking at her pitiful condition. "Oh ,come on. Just join me and destroy this world. This world is meaningless. This world will just give you pain, Frisk." Chara said. Frisk didn't said a word but mourning. 

"Frisk..." Chara said but Frisk wasn't paying attention to him. "FRISK I AM MERELY GIVING YOU A MERCY OF SPARING YOU." 

"no..." Frisk spoke. She stood up. " I won't let you do that." Chara grunts. "Please Chara, don't do this. I don't want this anymore. I just want us to be happy and everyone. Please, Chara..." Frisk extended her hand for Chara. "I don't want to fight..." Frisk looked at him with a sincere look on her eyes. Chara looked at Frisk down to her hand, but said nothing. 

"plea-." before Frisk could finish Chara attacked Frisk with the knives that he summoned. Frisk got hit on her shoulder, but lightly. Frisk yelped.

"I am not very patience, Frisk." Chara warned. 

" _ **J O I N M E O R D I E . "**_ Chara's face was.....

The Underground was empty. No living things was left. Frisk was thrown outside the Judgement Hall and fell on the ground. The Judgement Hall was shattered. Knives and bones filled the Hall, especially...blood. Frisk got up while coughing. A knife had struck her through her stomach and bruises all over her body as if she would be instantly killed the moment Chara would approach her. She ran and ran as soon as she heard Chara's voice. 

"Frisk~" Chara was getting nearer to her. Frisk grasped her shoulder. " P-please, Chara. Let's stop this. I don't want to fight." Frisk's weak voice came out of the woods.

" If you don't want to fight then just let me kill you, instead." Frisk sit on the snow, her blood trickled down to the snow. Breathing hard she thought of her friends then tears starts to fall. _"I'm so sorry..."_ Frisk sobs as she leaned her head on the tree. She could feel the cold wind enter her wounds, and it started to hurt. Frisk couldn't do anything again. She just let him kill her friends. If she just didn't slept then maybe....then maybe she could've saved them all. 

Chara slashed the tree that Frisk was hiding in with his bare hands. **"FOUND YOU."** Frisk gasped as Chara grabbed her by the neck. "Ack!" Chara choked her harder. " If you won't fight then stop trying to breath and die!" Chara gripped his hand between Frisk's neck, his fingertips almost burying Frisk's neck. Frisk's tears wouldn't stop falling as she tried to grasp for her life. Frisk's eyes lost it light. She stopped struggling. Chara let go of her as he watched Frisk do her final moments. Frisk was staring at the cloudy snowing sky. It's over. She felt so tired. Her body was giving up too. Have lost too much blood. She remembered her friends for one moment. How they laugh together, bond together,talked to each other, they were all Frisk's treasured memory. Frisk reached her hand at the sky as snow touched her bloody palm. She remembered all, how they met and everything else. It was so fun and pretty for her. Frisk smiled as her eyes slowly closed while her hand was still reaching. 

_"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVE TRULY IN YOU,HUMAN!"_

_"YOU'RE A KID WITH A BIG HEART!"_

_"T-thank you, Frisk."_

_"You're really are gorgeous, like me, darling~"_

_"My, child."_

_"Stay determined, human..."_

_" i'm rootin' for you...."_

_"Frisk."_

Frisk's eyes went wide open her right eye's burning gold and blue. Her body instantly got up on its own. Her wounds and bruises burned gold as it healed her and brought her back to life. Her soul burning bright red, hotter than before, as if friends have shot her right straight at her soul. Chara grunts in disbelief as she clenched his teeth tighter, his nerves popping out of his skin. He looked at Frisk who was covering her face.

" Mercy, spare them as much as possible then try to act by executing kind conversation to them." Frisk paused then continued. Chara smiled. "Then, if all else fails...that's when you fight, am i right?" Frisk asked as she slowly put her hands down and off her face. Chara started laughing, maniacally, as dark tears flooded his face. 

Frisk removed her hand on her face, eyes glowing blue and gold as tears fell from her face.

" _H E R E. W E. G O. "_


	7. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together let us witness the world's future...

The sound of the clashing angels echoed through the entire Underground. The Angels, screaming different will and goal. Bones, knives,swords and blasters. The Underground with no souls but one weeping red soul and a mixed souls in one body. Two angels battles for their will, which will prevail?

Chara had absorbed all souls living in the Underground and also the six human souls and made him a God. Powerful enough to create and destroy a world if he wishes. All he had to do was destroy the obstacle on the will, Frisk. Frisk was always on his way. Frisk was the only one who kept him away from his plans, but today it might be the end of his obstacle. Chara summoned knives as he threw all of them to Frisk who was at the ground, but before it could land on Frisk, bones appeared before her as it counter the attack of Chara's knives that caused each weapon to clash. He extended his hand and grasped a sword from his hand as he charged against Frisk. Chara was aiming for Frisk's head but Frisk blocked his attacked with a bone on her hand. Chara shot Frisk an eye.

"Very persistent, indeed." Chara begun.

"I-i wont give up..." Frisk replied as she stared at Chara.

"Okay, then. The bloodier the better!" Chara said. Frisk looked up at her head and there was knives above her and jumped away from Chara as knives landed on the ground. " So, Frisk, tell me. How'd you learn how to fight, like that?" Chara asked as he looked at Frisk and smile.

"Did Undyne trained you? Papyrus? or was it..." he paused and his eyes glowing crimson red. "because of 'that'?" Frisk flinched she knew what he was talking about. Did she learn how to fight when the battle of her and Sans happened? Or was because she just had to learn them? Or did really Undyne trained her? Frisk couldn't remember. Just how many runs have happened? she thought. But there was only 2 runs and this was her 3rd and final. Then why? Why can't she remember? Why everything seems so blurry to her. Did she forget about them? No, how could she forget when her friends was the reason why she was fighting. But why? Chara grinned as he watched Frisk lost in her thoughts. Chance. Chara grinned wider. His black 3 paired wings fluttered out as he charged for Frisk. Frisk was sent flying up above the sky when Chara kicked her up ,full force. She reached her hands through the sky as if she could touch the clouds then Chara flew fast to her.

"Oh, Frisk i told you not to get..." Chara clenched his fist together " DISTRACTED!" and punched Frisk down to the ground, hard. Chara softly went down. He could see Frisk was almost buried on the ground because of her full force fall from the sky. "Was that it, Frisk?" Chara mocked. Chara swept his hair away from his face. Frisk did not answer. Chara sighed as he lift his one hand on the sky. Chara's hands starting to grow like a monstrous hands, his shirt was ripped, showing his dark grey chest, and there was a Deltarune symbol on his chest. His horns even growing and his wings spreading like ready to fly. Chara had shown Frisk his true God form. Chara was raising his hand as a dark void growing out of it as it grows wider and wider. It was like a planet of dark void. 

"Witness my power as a God, Frisk." His voice had gotten deeper. He was floating above Frisk, his wings wide spread as black feathers fell on the ground. 

"Goodbye, little angel." Chara grinned as the dark void ready to reach and destroy Frisk for good...

And once it hits the ground everything went white.

The Underground was almost destroyed because of Chara's dark void. Almost half of the Underground was almost burnt and pieces. Trees were dead, houses were destroyed. But Chara focused on where Frisk was lying. He couldn't yet see clear for it was covered with smoke. _There's no way she can survive that_ anyway. _= )_ He said to himself. For the last time, Chara gazed at the ground where Frisk was lying then suddenly a golden beam blasted Chara, but before Charaw was hit he dodged it but his wings was blasted. Frisk swept away the smoke with her magic.

"You!" Chara was pissed. Frisk was standing before him with her gaster blaster bigger than Sans'. Gold eyes and blue gold eyed blasters. Gold bones and bones. Her eyes glaring bravely at Chara's crimson eyes. Frisk's clothes were torn. Frisk held her hand on her right eye, it was burning bright blue and gold, her sclera was black. Chara lift his hand as dark voids appeared and charged at Frisk,with Frisk summoning more blasters to defend herself from Chara. 

" _ **JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!!!!!"**_ Chara pointed his hands at Frisk, created a endless dark void then blasts Frisk. Frisk's blaster had countered Chara's. A battle of golden light at dark void. Frisk knew she only had a small chance winning but if she do what she had to. She would win and overcome Chara even he's a god. Chara's void got stronger and consuming Frisk's gold light,but Frisk resisted. _'I have to distract him...'_ Frisk thought as she coughed blood. Frisk jumped out above her blaster.

" _ **W-what are you-?!!"**_ But before Chara could finish and blast Frisk. Frisk had caught him, with full force, they both came flying back to the Judgement Hall.

When Chara opened his eyes. He saw Frisk was sitting above him, blasters and bones were aiming for him. Frisk was gripping her hand at her neck. She was saying nothing but was just sitting on him. "Do it, Frisk. Kill me!." Chara dared her. But Frisk was silent. "DO IT!" Chara yelled. Frisk said nothing then suddenly a soft familiar sound started. Chara froze. This sound. This sound reminded him of someone. Someone dear to him.

"W-why...w-what?" Chara said, his voice was breaking. Frisk took off the necklace from her neck. Chara's eyes went wide. "W-where did you?" 

"I have no idea..." Frisk replied as she handed it to Chara. " Earlier, I felt something heavy on my neck." Frisk continued as she get off from Chara. Chara sit up, holding the necklace on his hand. " I know, that necklace is important to you." Frisk said. Chara gripped on the necklace.

"Why didn't you just killed me?" 

"Because you don't deserve it. Everyone don't deserve to be killed." Frisk smiled at him. 

"You're...really....idiot and stupid." Chara replied. Frisk chuckled. Frisk reached out to Chara then gave him a hug. Chara's eyes went wide as everything went different around them. A blue bright sky and a cold breeze of the air. Chara could feel a soft texture under his palms. Flowers. There were flowers. A golden flowers. For some reason, Chara's tear rolled down his cheek. 

"You're finally here..." a soft voice said. Frisk let go of Chara and gave him a kind smile. " Aren't you happy to see me?" Chara turned around and a monster was standing before them. 

"Asriel..." Chara said. Asriel walked towards him and hugged Chara. Then Chara's tears won't stop falling. Chara hugged Asriel back as he gripped tight on him. Frisk finally watched them reunite again. 

"Why?! Why are you doing this?! I-I killed you!" Chara yelled as he was hugging his best friend tight.

" But I will always forgive you. You're my best friend, Chara. You're important to me." Asriel replied as they both let go of each other. "No matter what you do, I will always forgive you, Chara! We're brothers and best friends, right?!" Asriel said cheerfully. 

" Geez, both of you are such and idiot." Chara said as he looked at Frisk. Asriel looked at Frisk too and gave her a hug. "Frisk, thank you for everything. I don't know how to repay you for everything you have done to the both of us. You...you suffered a lot because of us..." Asriel gave her a sad smile. "I-I'm sorry, Frisk." Frisk gave him a soft smile saying 'it's alright'. Chara went to Frisk. 

"I-i apologize for everything, Frisk." Chara started. " It's okay if you won't forgive me everything I have done to you." Frisk hugged him. "It's okay, Chara. I forgive you." She let go as she smiled at them both. Chara stepped away from them a bit. " This is all I can do for you, Frisk." 

Chara started floating as thousand of souls went out of him and the six human souls. It surrounded them as the golden flowers' petals danced with them all. It was beautiful. Frisk had seen this before, yet, it still amazed her. Chara slowly landed on the flowers as he looked at Frisk. 

"The barrier is broken and I have returned all souls in the Underground." Chara said. Asriel walked towards Chara. 

"This is a goodbye now, Frisk. I mean, little sis." Chara said as Asriel agreed. "Be careful out there, okay? There are lots of floweys in there." Asriel added. " And you know that somethings there wont be solved by kindness." Chara added. Frisk smiled as everything started to disappear. 

"Take care, Frisk. You're important to the both of us, too."

_The future has been decided._

Frisk went back to the Judgement Hall. She was so happy that Chara and Asriel can now finally rest in peace. Together. Frisk turned around then she saw Sans. Frisk's tears welled up. She ran through Sans as Sans runs towards her too. 

"kid!" Sans greeted. Frisk coughed and as she looked at her hands. There was a blood. It was dripping down on the floor. "kid!!" When Frisk fell, Sans managed to catch her. 

"kid, it's finally over, huh? come on, get up." Sans looked at the human. She was dying. "frisk..." Sans saw her soul floated out of her body. It was beating slow and it's starting to shatter. Sans grabbed it gently as he tried to put it back on the human's body. 

"why won't it fit?!" Sans was pushing the soul but nothing happened. It was shattering. The human was dying. "come on, frisk. don't die on me.please." Sans was still trying to pushed it back but nothing happened.

"kid..." Sans closed his eye-sockets as tears started to flow. There was a silence. Nothing he can do but watch his friend die. He had seen Frisk die before, over and over and over again and once on his hands. There was always nothing he could do to save, but watch.

Sans held Frisk's body as his soul went out. He had decided. Sans grasped his soul together with Frisk's shattering soul. Then a miracle happened.

_It refused._

_A monster soul on a human soul._

_A human soul on a monster soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I made this one a quite quick one XD and i have no idea why. But enjoy!~


	8. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has finally arrived everyone. I will be publishing the comic version and you will notice some differences from there.   
> And the sequel for this will be a comic one but will be published after the Reachtale comic is done.
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Dev:https://www.deviantart.com/alysseiz  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/alyss-eiz

The barrier was broken. The monsters have gone back to life, some monsters were already out of the Underground. And some remains to pack or to get ready for the new life at the Surface, the real world. It was not easy for them to adjust, of course, and things between humans and monsters were not yet cleared. King Asgore have met the authority of the human goverment, but things was still a bit fuzzy between. Humans had a lot of questions to King Asgore but he only knew 'how' and 'why' and all things must be answered by the human. 

Ten days. Ten days, Frisk had not been awakened. She was staying at Alphy's laboratory at the safe room (where the amalgamates was there also looking out for Frisk but Alphys told them to not to come closer since Frisk was not in the right condition yet.) with some technologies to detects Frisk's magic and her impulses but was uncertain. They needed human technologies, but ever since things between monsters and humans were not yet clear, they stick to their technologies instead, but some of it were made for human souls (made by them and Gaster). Alphys and Sans worked together to figure out Frisk's magic but there was no result yet, so they first prioritizing Frisk's well-being and when would she woke up from her deep sleep. Some of her wounds were not yet cured. Sans was staying at Alphy's laboratory ever since then. Sans had never dared to walk up to the surface, not until Frisk is awaken. Toriel,King Asgore, Undyne and Papyrus were visiting Frisk at the lab every other day because they have become busy preparing their house at the surface. Sometimes Papyrus visits regularly to guard Frisk at night whenever Sans and Alphys needed a rest (eventhough Sans would fret about Papyrus staying up the whole night). Sometimes too, their friends brought them foods and some stuff for refreshments. And sometimes, Sans would leave the laboratory and when he comes back, he's holding a flower, a golden flower and the echo flower then put it beside Frisk (sometimes Sans whispers a message to the echo flower,"wake up, kid..." or any messages that may help Frisk to wake up.)

Sans walked inside the laboratory. In his hands were coffee's and flowers again for Frisk but this time some flowers came from the surface(Papyrus must have helped him buy them.)

"heya. 'm back, alph." Sans greeted as he put the two cups of coffees at the table near Alphys. Alphys was holding a tablet in her hand as she fixed her eye-glasses. "W-welcome back, Sans." Sans walked towards Frisk's bed and sat on the chair as he put the flowers on the table near them. Sans sighed as he looked at the sleeping human. 

"I-I'll be leaving for a while. King Asgore wanted some reports about Frisk." Alphys said as Sans turned around to her and nodded at her. Alphys left the room and left Sans with Frisk.

"heh. ya've been sleepin' for 10 days, kid." Sans started. "ya' beat my sleepin' record. yer really lazy, kid. heheh...." Sans laughed a bit as it fades. Sans had seen Frisk died. Ten times? 20 times? More than 30? or 40? and some even by his own hands. But this was different. It felt like Frisk would never come back to them, to him. Normally, if Frisk would die or if things went wrong Frisk would just go back to time where everything was fine and just fix it. But this time, she did nothing. She just let herself sleep for 10 days. That, made Sans a bit confused. But Sans was certain that it was not Frisk who killed everyone. Yet, it felt so strange for him. Sans light in his eyes have faded. He was staring at nothing. Lost in his thoughts again. But when he was lost in his thoughts Frisk's smile that time would appear and would gave him hope, patience and determination that Frisk would wake up, but so unsure. 

"monster's are finally free, kid. all ya' have to do is open yer eyes." Sans said as he was waiting for blank response. He continued this kind of manner ever since, talking to Frisk but there was no response. Sans knew that Frisk wouldn't talk but Sans understood that and this was different. A extreme silent only and he is getting sick of it. Sans put his skeleton hand on his ribs. Feeling his new soul. It was still white but now it has a pinkish small human soul at the middle. It was so warm. He had felt warmness from Papyrus but , of course, this was different. Was it because of Frisk's kindness? Care? Determination? He doesn't know. But all he know was this new soul if his was warm. 

An hour had passed, Alphy's had not yet come back, probably the king was asking her more informations. Sans sighed as he put his arms on the bed beside Frisk as he bury his face on his arms, falling asleep. Sans had fallen asleep, it was so dark, but he does nothing he was just standing there. It has been like this 10 days ago. Dark, empty dreams. No nightmares. But emptiness. As he stood there, he noticed a star flickered up above. _'welp, that's new...'_ Sans stared at it for a while as he decided to reach for it. He floated out of nowhere "woah, there." As he was at the same level at the star. He slowly reached his hands for the golden star. It reminded him of Frisk's golden left eye. As soon as he his fingertips touched the golden star it turned blue with a shade of gold at the bottom. He holds it in as he buried it on his jacket. Then, a tear fell from his eyesocket. 

_"Sans..."_ he heard a voice as soon as the star disappeared on his arms. He looked back.

 _"Sans..."_ a soft voice was calling for him as he searched for it. His tears was undeniable. He knew this voice. A voice that was close to him. Then suddenly his soul grow bright fading light pink. 

_"Thank you, Sans...."_

the voice faded.

Sans flinched out of his sleep. As he tried to calm himself. When he was at his right self. He spoke.

"it's funny,k-." Sans' white light eyes disappeared through the darkness in his eyesockets. 

" come on, alph." he said as his phone was ringing at Alphys' phone. 

"Sans, w-why are you calling me?" Sans turned around as he saw Alphys who just came back from the kingdom. Alphys could see the expression that Sans was wearing. "S-Sans. W-what's wrong?" 

"Frisk is missing!" Sans replied in panic. 

"What?! B-but that could only mean the she woke up, didn't she?" Alphys said. 

" i don't know, alph. i-i fell asleep! t-this is all my-." Alphys put a hand on Sans' shoulder. 

"I-it's okay, Sans. It's noone fault. We'll have to search for Frisk. She must've not gotten far away enough with her condition and she must've brought the dextrose with her. Let's spit up. I'll search the Hotland up to Mtt's. Y-you go to the Snowdin and Waterfalls." Alphys said, Sans nodded as he disappeared. 

Sans started at the Snowdin, he began at the Forest, where he first met Frisk then he continued at where the puzzles were, but Frisk was not there. He searched at the Snowdin but she was nowhere to be found there too. He tried calling Frisk's phone but was too late to remember that Frisk's phone was at the Laboratory. He run at the Waterfall to search for Frisk, he went deeper and deeper to the Waterfalls. He called Alphys but she said that Frisk was not there too. Sans was almost loosing hope until he saw this water-lily pad was blooming and it was accordingly at the staright line. He stepped at the lilypad and walked. There he saw a lone echo- flower. 

"frisk!" he called. Frisk was sitting at the lone bench together at the echo flower. 

"Oh. Hi, Sans." Frisk greeted him with a kind smile. "Long time n-." before Frisk could finish her words. Sans caught him embrace on his arms. Frisk's eyes widen as she reached at Sans' back hugging him back. Frisk needed no words or greeting from Sans' because she understood it all. 

Frisk and Sans went back to the Laboratory. Everyone was looking worried. Toriel was crying and Papyrus was almost about to tear up too. All of them froze when they all saw Frisk together with Sans (Sans was holding the dextrose stand for Frisk.). Toriel run to Frisk as she hold her gently in her arms.

"Child!My child!" Toriel was crying. " Y-you're finally awake! Where have you been? I-i missed you so much!" Toriel hugged Frisk tightly but careful not to squeeze. 

"Jeez, punk! Where have you been?!" Undyne went to them and gave Frisk a pat on the head. Toriel stood up as she wiped her tears. 

"HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 10 DAYS AND NOW YOU CAME WANDERING OUTSIDE!" Papyrus said as he wiped away his sad expression. 

" Human, we were worried about you." The king said with a warm voice. 

"I'm sorry, everyone. I just came out for a walk." Frisk smiled. 

"If you want a walk, then you should've gone with Sans!" Undyne replied. " O-oh, I see." Frisk replied with a bit sweat on her since when the time she woke up, he found Sans sleeping. 

" Okay then, enough with this. Frisk need some to rest since she's still not okay." Toriel reminded. Everyone agreed as they leave and bid Frisk a 'see you later'. Papyrus and Undyne would probably make some spaghetti for Frisk. Toriel and Asgore would prepare some tea and pie at the castle while Sans and Alphy's guided Frisk to her bed, to Alphy's bed this time.

"ya really had me worried there, frisk." Sans started.

"I-im sorry, Sans." Frisk replied with a low voice. Alphys was busy checking on her readings while Sans was talking to her.

"heh...so." Frisk looked at him but Sans wasn't looking at her. "how are ya feeling?" 

"O-oh, I'm feeling a bit better now. Thanks to you and Dr. Alphys." Frisk gave him a smile to ensure Sans. But still Sans was not looking at her. She was really feeling better although her wounds have not yet all cured but she was fine. " U-uhm, except to the fact that some of my wounds still feel a bit pinchy." Frisk laughed trying to sweep the atmosphere away. She noticed Alphys was looking at her and nodded then Alphys walked out of the room.

"...im glad then." Sans replied as he tried to look at Frisk. Frisk could read Sans even though he won't spell it out. He was worried and felt a bit bad for some reason but Frisk couldn't point it out exactly. There was a silence between them then Frisk decided to break the screaming silence. 

"So, how are everyone?" Frisk asks. Sans snapped. 

"o-oh, they're all right. we're all finally free. some monsters were already up there and some came to visit here in the underground." Sans replied as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"That's great, then. You no longer have to stay here in the Underground and things will finally be settled down between two races." Frisk smiled. Sans looked at her, that smile was all he wanted to see after those days of nothing. 

"heh. yeah. but things aren't that quite 'straight' between humans and monsters yet. the king might put you on the 'line' to be our ambassador." Sans joked. Frisk laughed. Somehow Frisk was still glad that the monsters were free and Sans was alright. Then she thought of those two. She was happy that Asriel and Chara can finally rest after all they have been through. Frisk looked at the table and she saw different kinds of flowers. 

"Are these?" Frisk asks as she turned to Sans who's cheeks was a bit shading blue. "ah. right. i brought those whenever i go outside the lab." 

"Oh, I see." Frisk grabbed them and smelled them. "They're so pretty." Frisk smiled while her eyes was shining with happiness. Sans looked away trying to calm himself.

"Sans?" 

"i-it's nothing, kid." Sans put his hand on his pocket as handed Frisk a present.

"A necklace?" Frisk took it. It was the star at the waterfall and Sans made it as a necklace. 

"o-oh yeah. that happened to fall when i was walking so-" Frisk gave him a hug. 

"Thank you, Sans. I will treasure this!" Frisk said while hugging him. "heh." He replied.

When the night falls, everyone came at the laboratory they all brought all the foods they have prepared for the dinner. There were also balloons and gifts for Frisk. Papyrus has a red scarf. Undyne gave her some clothes. Alphys gave her some manga's and lastly Toriel and Asgore have her a small crown with a ruby on it. Frisk looked at the two goats, confused. 

"This is?" Frisk asks. Toriel and Asgore nodded.

"T-this is too much!" Frisk was about to tear up but then the door slammed open. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Greetings, Frisk." "Howdy, Frisk!" they both said. Frisk was confused and all but the two just gave her a wink and a smile. They went to Frisk and handed her their present. Frisk opened the box and there was a blue jacket with a gold Deltarune symbol. Frisk eyes welled up. She had everything she needed. A family, friends and a home. 

"Thank you, everyone." Frisk cried as then everyone hugged her.

A week later then, they all decided to get out of the Underground together with Frisk. They have decided to continue to cure Frisk's wounds at the surface. Toriel entrusted Frisk to the skelebros since Papyrus was the first to invite Frisk to stay at their house. Frisk was then about to decline the offer but Sans entered and agreed to his brother. Toriel and Asgore together with Chara and Asriel went to their house. Undyne and Alphys also went home and Papyrus came home too leaving Sans and Frisk alone, staring at the sun. Then suddenly Frisk felt an unusual feeling that made her right eye glow. She quickly covered it. But Sans noticed it.

"are ya' okay, frisk?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded and smile. Sans held Frisk's hand to guide her.

"let's go home." They both smiled at each other.

For some reason, at the surface, Frisk felt all her nightmare started crawling at her back.

3 years later...

Sans was sitting at the park bench while dozing off. It was early in the morning yet Sans was falling asleep again. He woke up then stood up from the bench and waved his hand to the long brown haired human, who was wearing a blue star necklace.

"I'm back! Sorry for the wait." she smiled. 

"welcome back, frisk." Sans smiled too.

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit shorter than the other chapters.  
> I'm sorry~ TwT


End file.
